My Hero is a Rabbit
by starlight1395
Summary: "Today if finally the day. Today I will talk to me hero, my idol. Today I will will talk to E. Aster Bunny himself. Maybe he can help me!" Jack Frost is alone and struggling and he hopes meeting his hero will help him overcome something dangerous. But what happens when his powers go out of control without his permission? No pairing as of now. Angst, warning Self-Harm
1. Easter Day

**Jack POV**

My excitement couldn't be explained or contained. Today I woke up with an amazing feeling. Though I had never been seen, always been walked through, there was one thing that had kept me looking forward to waking up, even if just barely. E. Aster Bunny, aka the Easter Bunny himself was going to be coming around to hide his colorful eggs for the children to find, and I was going to talk to him. I was actually going to talk to my hero.

* * *

The sun was just peeking his golden mane above the horizon that seemed to far away, but I could already feel the tremors in the ground that I had been waiting for, that announces the arrival of the big rabbit I had been waiting for. A smile stretched across my pale face, frost blue eyes lighting up with pure excitement, pure _joy_. I leapt in the air and crowed in anticipation, and I ignored the twinge I felt on my arms. If all went well today, I wouldn't have to worry about that anymore. If all went well, I would finally be able to tell someone and confess my problems. I'll finally be able to be free.

The more excited I grew, the more I could feel my powers reacting inside of me. All around, a light flurry was beginning to form, though nothing too crazy. I could see it now, the tall, furry bunny scampering about, leaving such carefully decorated eggs hidden just enough for the children to easily find and enjoy. The flurries began to pick up without me even noticing.

He was one town over, and would be in Burgess in a matter of minutes. I could feel my face flush with the anticipation of meeting my idol, my hero, my reason to love each day. Then I looked around. Snow drifts reached almost to my hips and the trees were covered in dangerously sharp icicles. I could feel dread creeping up and over my excitement, but I didn't know why until I turned around.

There, leaning up against a tree not twelve feet away, was the Easter Bunny, in the flesh and fur. Elated, I took a step forward, but taking one good look at his face I scampered back three. His usually soft features were twisted in a look of pure anger and pure hate, his eyes burning.

" 'ello mate. I've been lookin fer ya." _He's been looking? For me?! _"I wanted ta see ya for meself before I decide how angry I wanna be." He took a rather large stride forward, ending up inches from where I stood, confused. I could still feel my smile, frozen on my face, in fear or awe I couldn't tell.

"H-hello. My name is Jack Frost and I-"

"I know who ya are, ya bloody case of Frostbite," I flinched at the name, "And I know it was ya who ruined Easta for all the children. And look atcha! Still smiling about it are ya!? Ya make meh sick, ya know that?" He was spitting in my face, literally spitting with rage. The smile slipped from my lips as they started to quiver.

"M-my n-name is J-jack-" I tried again, thinking maybe if I started again I could explain what happened, but my efforts were cut off by a thick, furry paw cuffing me in the side of the head. I could feel myself flying, but not like I'm used to. Flying, and hitting the nearest tree with my side. I lay in the snow, groaning, not knowing whether to hold my head or my side. I could feel the vibrations in the snow as he walked closer, and I clench my eyes tight. This must be a bad dream.

Please let this be a bad dream.

But no, I knew that the second me grasped my throat and held me up against a tree, seemingly oblivious to my squirming and struggling. My eyes grew wide in fear as he brought his face closer, and without my permission, tears began to flow freely down my whitening cheeks.

I bring my hands up, trying to pry his paws away from my neck, to pry this nightmare away so I can wake up. In my struggle I didn't notice my sleeves slip down, no, but the rabbit did. And although I couldn't see it, his eyes grew wide and fearful. Fearful, not of me, but what was hidden beneath blue sleeves.

* * *

**Bunny POV**

I'd had seen this several times, and it never got easier. As the Guardian of hope, it hurt me right to the core to see someone who has lost hope. Gazing down at the wrists of the boy struggling to escape, covered in scars, I knew this child had lost his hope long ago. Scars of all shapes and sizes, scars so abundant he couldn't see any clear skin. Scars so fresh that the struggling had opened them up again. A pitiful, shaking voice brought me from my haze.

"P-please….let me go…please." I was suddenly horrified. I dropped the boy, who spent no time dawdling as he ran away as fast as he could, sometimes using his hands to get a boost as he tripped in his fear. What the boy didn't notice was a piece of paper falling from the jacket's pocket. I did, though. With a shaking paw I reached down to retrieve it from the snow. The paper was new, but it was obvious he had opened, closed and folded it several times. Even without opening it, I could tell the lad had crossed several words out with great gusto. I opened it, fearing what could be within.

_Dear Easter Bunny,_

_ My name is Jack Frost and all though I am eternally 17, I have been "alive" for about 250 years. Alone. No one believes in me. Not a single person in any village around the world believes in Jack Frost. Whenever I visit a town to bring them winter, they all walk right through me, as if I'm not there. The pain I feel burns through my whole being and it's hard to keep going. The only person to ever talk to me was the Man in the Moon, on the night I came out of my lake, and I have been alone ever since. Not one person has spoken a single word to me in 250 years. The worst part is, sometimes I forget I even exist, like I just made myself up, if that makes any sense. I found a way to remind myself that I'm real, that I exist, but it's bad. It hurts, but really it helps. I've heard of humans who go through the same things as I do, but it's not the same for me. Cutting into my wrist to feel the pain, to feel real, is different for someone who can't die. Someone who desperately wants it all to end but cannot for the life of them kill themselves. This is where you come in, Bunny. You're my hero, as weird as it sounds. You run around, spreading hope and joy to all the children of the world. I've seen the eggs you paint, and they're beautiful. I hate to admit it but I may have taken two or three over the years. Right now, as I'm writing this, its three days until Easter, and I've decided I'd finally talk to you. I'm hoping that I can tell you about my problem because I don't want to feel this way anymore. I don't want to cut myself and feel alone anymore. I can understand if you don't have the time, but if my idol could just listen, it would make everything better. _

_ Yours in spirit,_

_ Jack Frost_

I could feel myself drop to my knees and howl at the sky. He was just a child, and I was his hero, his idol. And I crushed him. I threw him against a tree and broke his spirit. I tucked the note back in my pack and went to hide the rest of m eggs with a heavy heart. As I exited the forest, I heart an animal howl so heartbreakingly, I wanted to lie down and die myself.

Little did I know that if I listened just a little closer I could've saved him.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I ran. I couldn't even fly. I just ran as fast as I could. Tears were blurring my vision and I could feel branches ripping into my skin, my throat going raw with the scream that seemed to be jumping from my mouth, but I didn't care. I jus cared about getting away. When I couldn't run anymore, my legs gave out from under me. I curled up in a space between some roots of a tree and cried out, feeling the rejection like a stake through the chest. I used my powers to sculpt something I've made hundreds of time.

It was an ice knife with a sculpted handle held firmly in my hand. Without hesitation, I cut. Deep and long, just trying to drown out the feeling in my chest.

"You were supposed to help me!" I screamed to the sky and I swung the knife down, again and again, "You were supposed to be my hero. You were supposed TO SAVE ME!" My screams faltered down to whimpers as the knife slipped from my red coated hand. Everything was coated in red. The snow, the hoodie, even the sky seemed tinged red.

My last thought before I passed out from blood loss what that I hoped I never woke up again.

* * *

**Bunny POV – 50 years later **

The Man in the Moon had told us that Jack Frost was to be the newest Guardian. At first I couldn't remember why the name was so familiar, or why I wanted to cry, but when I saw him in that alleyway, two yetis at my back, I remembered.

"Jack Frost. Been a while, mate. Blizzard of '68 wasn't it?" _Why? Why would I say that!? _I could see the look of hurt before the tangible wall went up, blocking his feeling from me. Before He could say anything, the yetis sacked him and threw him through the portal.

_I've made the biggest mistake of my life._

* * *

**I'm going to end it there. I might make a sequel where they duke it out and become friends, but I don't know. This was my first RoTG fanfic so I hope it didn't suck too badly. I actually don't know what else to say, which is weird seeing how my Author's Notes are usually crazy long….. Ah well**

**Until Next time **

***~*~*~*~Starlight~*~*~*~***


	2. Blood on my knives

**Three reviews!? Well gorsh guys! I'll attempt at this continuation but I can't guarantee anything so take heed. **

**Frosted Skies~ ****I'm glad you liked it…though I'm not sure what you expected!**

**Guest to be later named after you log in~ ****I'm glad you liked it that much! You might what to check out my other stories if you liked this one**

**NinjaDeathKidTwiHostTMI~ ****I mean, I know I'm a genius but it's always nice to hear it from a fan!**

**So I'm going to use some dialog from the movie directly, then I'm going to change it some. I just needed the original wording to start the chapter and give it somewhere to go.**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

The second I tumbled out of the sack, I wanted to leave. I wanted to get up and fly as fast as possible, as far away as possible, because standing in front of me was the big four. All of them, looking down at me expectantly. Santa looked amused while the Sandman was sleeping. The Tooth fairy and her little humming-bird things were fluttering around like they were about to meet their hero.

At that though, my chest clenched and I couldn't help but glance over at the large rabbit who I've tried to hard to black out of my mind for the past 50 years. He seemed regretful at first, but his face hardened and he turned away. Fury boiled in the pit of my stomach and it took everything I had not to punch him as I stood up and dusted off my hoodie. I missed the first half of what the jolly old man was saying but I tuned in for the last part.

"Because now, you are a Guardian!" he seemed so excited but I however, was not. I raised one eyebrow and looked at him, hoping he would turn around and say something like 'haha just kidding!' but no.

"What makes you think I want to be a Guardian?" I asked challengingly. Everything went silent for a beat, and was broken just as quickly as it came about by North's loud, laughter.

"Of course you do! Music!" He waved his hands and the yetis and elves surrounding us began to play their dreadful music again. I could feel my face warning up and the burning you get in the back of your throat you get before you cry. When I watched two elves walk up bearing a pillow with a pair of slippers, I lost my cool.

"NO MUSIC!" I looked around at everyone's shocked faces through my raged haze, and tried to right myself after losing my temper, "This is all very flattering, but, uh, you don't want me. You're all hard work and _deadlines_, and I'm snowballs and fun times. I'm not a Guardian." I shot a good-natured grin as I tried to sneak away, when I bumped into something warm and fuzzy.

Bunny looked down at me with an unreadable expression before he lightly shoves me forward.

"Y'know what I think, I think we just dodged a bullet. I mean, what's this bit of Frostbite know about bringing joy to children, anyway?" His voice held no malice, but it cut deep into my heart. Just another reason to hate this creature. Without thinking, I let my anger speak for me.

"Uh, ya ever hear of a snow day? I know it's no "hard-boiled egg," but kids like what I do." Though I heard what I was saying, it wasn't me actually saying it. It was the last 50 years worth of anger and resentment spewing from my mouth, finally happy to be able to sink their painful barbs into his furry chest. It hurt, I could tell. His eyes grew cold and narrowed. The rabbit brought his face close to mine and growled loud enough for all to hear.

"But none of 'em believe in you, do they? Y'see, you're invisible, mate. It's like you don't even exist." He pulled away with such a spiteful grin I thought all my emotions would fly out the window. I drew back and looked him in the eyes. Something bubbled out, but I couldn't tell until the madness had taken over.

A loud, mad laughter filled the room. Everyone had stopped what they were doing to stare at me, but I couldn't care less. Bunny was the only person I had eye for at the moment. I snapped, dropping my staff on the ground.

"You want to know something? I was right! I was right all those years ago to give up. If this is what the Guardian of Hope is really like, I'm glad I lost my hope almost 200 years ago! I would hate to be one of those suckers so still believes that the fluffy Easter bunny actually care about children! I mean, look at me!" At this point I twirled around, not noticing the tears beginning to stream down my face, "What about me? I was hurt. I needed someone! But what did you do you ragged piece of fluff? What did you do?" I flew into the air and rushed right into his face, my tears dripping onto his chest and into his fur, "You beat me. You yelled at me and broke what hope I had left. I held on to my hope because I thought you could HELP! And when I ran away, I tried; oh you better believe I tried. I tried to end it all, but the Man in the Moon thought it would be funny to make it impossible to die!" Another fit of mad laughter broke through my dialogue before I could find my voice again, "Do you have any idea how it feels to wake up, almost a week after you thought you had finally offed yourself? Of course not. You've lived a sheltered life haven't you! Always had believers. Always had someone to talk to! I was alone for 300 YEARS AND NO ONE CARED!" At this point I finally was able to take control of my voice. My anger died down but the tears kept coming. I picked my staff and tried in vain to wipe my face. Turning to leave, I honestly didn't expect any thing to stop me, so when a low voice rang out, it felt like I couldn't move.

"Ya think ya're the only one ta feel ay heartache, do ya? Ya though ya were alone? No mate. I'm alone. Sure I have tha Guardians, but my entire race was wiped out. Every last onna them. Tortued and killed right in fronta meh eyes by Pitch Black. How do ya think it feels ta be the last Pooka in existence?" He didn't look sad, talking about his past. The only thing that gave him away was the tightness in his voice, "He killed meh wife and kids, Jack. I know how it feels ta be alone." I slowly turned to face the last Pooka,

* * *

**Bunny's POV**

I watched as the boy turned slowly, as if he was debating facing me and flying away as fast as we could. When he finally turned all the way around, his eyes were hard and cold, like a deadly winter storm.

"Well, Kangaroo, I'm sorry to hear that. But if you knew what it was like, _why didn't you help" _The boy –_dear MiM he's still just a boy-_ dropped down to a whisper before taking off in a flurry of snow and tears. Something heavy fell to the ground as the blue clad figure retreated into the night. Suddenly I was taken back to a particular Easter morning about 50 years ago, when I found a folded piece of paper in the snow.

Now bending over, I found a knife, sculpted out of ice. The handle was beautifully and carefully decorated, the blade sharp. I dropped it in horror, letting it fall back to the ground and shatter. There on the edge of the knife, staining the ice deep into the center…

Was blood.

* * *

**And I'm ending it there! HAHA cliff hanger! You're welcome :P **

**Until next time mein lieblings **

**~*~*~*~*Starlight~*~*~*~***


	3. The Horrible Truth

**So this is probably the last update I can post this week. I have dress rehearsal for my musical, which I'm staring in. Opening night is on Friday and I'm probably going to cry or throw up or both. -_-" Oh well!**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed personally but Fanfiction won't let me visit the reviews page for this story so sorry but I love you all so much and just wow.**

**Such Review**

**Much Story**

**Very Love You**

**Wow**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I couldn't tell where I was anymore. I could feel the exhaustion settling into my bones as I began to drop in altitude. Soon, I was landing face first into a pile of fresh snow. As soft as my landing was, my head was a swirling vortex of pain and confusion. Memories were flashing in and out from behind my eyelids, and I couldn't differentiate between what had just happened and what had happened all those years ago. Fur and fists everywhere. Angry words and painful faces filled my sight.

Chest heaving, I drew my legs up, as if to make myself smaller. I tried to cry out, to let my pain out verbally, but there was nothing. I couldn't make a single sound, other than a pitiful mewling. The sweltering pain of my hot tears making tracks down the frost gathering on my cheeks distracted me, but just barely.

I tried to think back at what I did then to block the pain, to make me stop feeling. Slowly, I took a breath in and remembered. They flashed through my mind as if they were right there in front of me. Every last person my snow had killed, my frost had frozen, my powers had destroyed. I made a point to remember each and every one of them. I saw the little girl with long braided hair who had been killed when a carriage skidded on the ice, crushing her. She looked at me and began to cry.

She was replaced with a heavily pregnant woman with wispy blonde hair and tired eyes. She had lived alone, for her husband had been killed in some far off war. She was killed when she and the unborn baby had frozen after she ran out of fire wood. The worst came third. A small boy, no older then three, toddled into view. His tawny hair was sticking up in all directions due to the ice coating his whole being. He had fallen through the ice and drowned. I was right there, freezing the lake. Had he waited just a second longer the ice would have been thick enough…

As the memories of the people slain by my hands paraded through my head, I could feel my emotions turning themselves off again. It was my mistake to let then turn on, even just a little bit. After the list finished, I could still sense it. I could still feel that little part of my mind that refused to stop feeling. In frustration I began to craw at my face, pulling my hair and drawing blood, but I didn't care. I deserved it all. Reaching into my hoodie pocket, I expected to feel the cool handle of the same knife I've used every day without fail since my first encounter with the Easter Monster, but instead I feel nothing but soft fabric.

Panicked, I shot up from my fetal position onto my feet. I frantically searched around the snow by my feet, hoping it had fallen out just now but it I knew I wouldn't find it. Suddenly, I couldn't stand it anymore. Using my powers, I quickly made another knife. This one wasn't sculpted like the other one. This one was simply a shard of ice with one purpose, to make me stop feeling.

The cuts on my face began to sting horribly as my tears ran past them, making tracks in the drying blood. My face stretched into a horrifying grin and my eyes grew wide. With a mad frenzy, I brought the shard down. I wanted to stop feeling, to feel nothing but the pain. Slowly, I could feel each millimeter of ice slice through my skin, as though I was hyper aware of my skin. Again and again, I punished myself. Punished myself for hoping, for feeling, for admiring and loving that stupid, useless, pathetic, abusive rabbit-

_Wait. _The shard of bloodied ice, which had melted considerably with the hot red liquid, fell to the snow. _I do _NOT _love that stupid rabbit…am I? _I shook my head to rid me of the though, but realized what a bad idea that was a moment too late. As the world began to swim, I was able to take one last look at the sky and see the purple sunset just as it began to set.

* * *

**Bunny POV**

I took off right after the frost spirit, but I could track him as I would anything else. It's just a little bit hard to track the smell of snow in the North Pole. The events that had just unfurled seemed rippled in my head, as if in a dream that I said the wrong things, that I possible ruined any chance to make amends. As I run through a near bye forest, trying to pick up the sent of freshly fallen snow with a hint of cedar, I thought back to just went wrong.

* * *

_I watched as the boy turned slowly, as if he was debating facing me and flying away as fast as we could. When he finally turned all the way around, his eyes were hard and cold, like a deadly winter storm._

_ "Well, Kangaroo, I'm sorry to hear that. But if you knew what it was like, why didn't you help" The boy –dear MiM he's still just a boy- dropped down to a whisper before taking off in a flurry of snow and tears. Something heavy fell to the ground as the blue clad figure retreated into the night. Suddenly I was taken back to a particular Easter morning about 50 years ago, when I found a folded piece of paper in the snow._

_ Now bending over, I found a knife, sculpted out of ice. The handle was beautifully and carefully decorated, the blade sharp. I dropped it in horror, letting it fall back to the ground and shatter. There on the edge of the knife, staining the ice deep into the center…_

_ Was blood._

_ Tooth fluttered to my side as I tried to scramble backwards away from the shattered ice on the ground. _

_ "H-he…and I c-couldn't…" not being able to finish a sentence, I was only able to be awoken from my stupor when North's large hand cuffed me across the snout._

_ "Get yourself together Bunnymund! Go after ze boy, now!" Without wasting another moment, I secured my pouch and opened a portal._

* * *

That was only about three hours ago. I reached into my pouch and felt a familiar piece of paper. Pulling it out, I re-read the now familiar words. A cold breeze tickled my nose, making it twitch with recognition. Bringing the paper closer to my nose, I caught whiff of the breeze again.

There he was.

* * *

It took almost an hour to run all the way to where the sent led me, and by this time the sun had completely set, leaving me in the dark. My eyesight was crippled, only able to see blobs and darkness. One thing I was able to see, however, was a white and blue figure surrounded in a ring of darkness. The wind was blowing against my back, washing out the sent, but when the wind stopped, my heart stopped as well.

The sent of blood was so pungent that I leaned on the nearest tree and retched, over and over until only bile would come up. Shakily, I made my way over to the limp figure, not having the strength to stand. I knelt next to the boy, not caring of the blood soaked into my fur. My paws seemed to large next to the boy, who seemed to have curled in on himself. I used those over sized paws to cradle the lad against my chest, trying hard not to drop him thanks how badly I was shaking.

The only sign of life within the young spirit's face was how his eyebrows scrunched up just a bit, as if trying to figure out a particularly tough problem, and the way his fingers curled ever so slightly into my fur. I tapped my foot twice, and it seemed to take forever for the portal to open under me. In a split second decision, I rushed to the one place I knew he would be safe.

The Warren.

* * *

**Again, I have a very busy schedule for the next several days and won't have anytime to do anything so I apologize! **

**If you have ANY ideas on what direction I should go with this, please, please, please PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me! Any suggestion will be useful. Whenever I get a suggestion, I try really hard to work it into the story, so any suggestion will most likely be seen in the next few chapters. Remember! I can't do this without you guys! **

**Until we meet again, dolls**

**~*~*~*~Starlight~*~*~*~**


	4. Warm Wake-Ups

**I'm glad to see some new reviewers in my notifications! I know I said no more this week but I'm up this late anyway so why not whip up something special. I'm not sleeping tonight anyway! **

**To EbilMe666, Phoenixtear101, EmotionalDreamer101, and Peanutbutterzombie~ Thanks for reviewing on the last chapter and sorry for not being able to thank you until now!**

**Toshiro of the Eternal Dream~ I'll see what I can do. I had a request from a personal friend to have it be a JackRabbit story, but maybe I can keep it as a friendship? I'll have to see…**

**Amaranthe Efstathia~ Thanks for the great idea! I definitely will try to work it into the chapter some, but Jack wouldn't know what the Warren looked like yet. See everybody! This kind reviewer is an idol to fanfiction, so heroically donating wonderful ideas! **

* * *

**Jack's POV  
**I was…warm? The world seemed warm and fluffy and wonderful. Smiling, I turned over onto my arm and for a split second everything was perfect, until my full body weight was on my arm – or more specifically my wrist. A painful scream ripped from my lips, but a tired groan actually escaped and I rolled back onto my back again. I tried to open my eyes to see a dull pale light filtering through mossy curtains and a strange pressure on my cheeks.

Reaching one hand up, I felt my face and realized that there were thick bandages taped to the cuts on my face. Noticing that my arms felt heavy as well, I lifted my head just enough to see even thicker bandages wrapped from my wrist to my elbow, red already seeping through and staining the white. My heart beat quickened, because I was finally able to connect two and two, and realized that someone now knows what I did to myself. And this someone will probably make me stop. And this someone will probably try to destroy my life style. With a dejected groan I flopped my head back on the pillow and tried to remember what had happened.

Nothing. My mind was blank. The last thing I could remember was a purple sundown, and now I'm in a very homely looking room with dirt flooring and wooden furniture. The whole room spelt very familiar, but I couldn't place why the scent made my stomach flutter and my heart warm until the door creaked open.

Standing in the doorway was a very tired looking Bunnymund carrying a tray with several dishes in it and a bag stuffed with bandages and wraps. The second we made eye contact, he did something I never thought I would see. He began to fumble about and almost dropped the tray on the table; stumbling over to the bed there I was lounging.

"H-hey there mate. 'ow are ya feelin? Ya've been out for a while now and I've was afraid ya wouldn't wake up anytime soon." His paws were shaking as he reached for my wrist and began un-bandaging my arm. As soon as the first of the injuries were exposed to the warm air, I hissed through my teeth and had to look away. I could feel bile rising up my throat and I could feel more tears soaking into the bandages on my face. Bunnymund worked in silence for several minutes until he tied the last knot.

"Come on now. I'm gonna have ta have ya look at meh so I can fix ya face." With a soft paw, he lifted my chin and made me look him in the eyes. His eyes held such remorse, I almost felt bad for holding a grudge for so many years. Almost. I flicked my eyes away from his thoughtful face and let them settle on the windowsill behind the rabbit. Sitting on the sill, bathing in the early morning light, were five eggs, all beautifully painted.

The first, largest one was red with inlaid designs of elves and yetis and toys. Next to the first egg was a slightly smaller one, painted a soft gray and blue, decorated with swirling tribal patterns. On the right of the blueish-grey egg was an even smaller one, this one a rainbow of colors, placed to look like feathers in the sunlight. The smallest one was gold with what looked like shimmering sparkles covering the entire shell. The last egg however seemed not to be completed. The base color was a light blue, almost like the color of my eyes, and I could see the detailing already working around the base. If I had known any better, I would say the egg was covered in snowflakes, but that would be crazy.

With a sharp yank, Bunnymund finished re-wrapping my face and let go as if I had stung him. He turned his back to give his full attention to the tray he had struggled with so much earlier. I felt my stomach growl, and I wanted to refuse whatever he was going to shove down my throat, but when he cautiously approached me with a plate of freshly made cinnamon buns, the kind with the drippy icing and gooey cinnamon, I knew I was a goner.

He took one of the steaming buns and placed it onto a smaller plate, handing it to me without touching my hand itself. I devoured the cinnamon buns quickly; he wasn't even able to turn away before I was helping myself to more.

"Wow there mate! Ya gonna make yaself sick if ya eat like that!" He rushed over and snagged the dish from my hands. Seeing how I had three buns in my mouth at once, there wasn't anything I could say to retaliate. Sighing, Bunny put the tray down behind him. He used one big paw to rub his face, as if he was trying to avoid something, which he definitely was.

"What were ya thinking?" _hmm?_ "Why would ya go and do somthin like that? Ya know ya can't die, so why botha?" _Why…bother?_

* * *

**Bummybund's POV **

Crap! That came out all wrong. I was trying to bring up the subject delicately, not drop it on his head like a missile. The boy's eyes grew wide behind thick bandages, and I could see his defenses immediately rise. Struggling to swallow his food, Jack coughed a little before responding.

"Why'd you bother bringing me back here and patching me up? Why bother Bunny? I'm nothing but a bit of Frostbite, aren't I?" the tone of his voice was colder than the storms he can make, his eyes colder than any snowfall. Why did I have to say that to him?

"Ggaahh! That's not what I meant ya fool!

"Look 'ere. I was wrong ta say that to ya, and I'm tryin to make amends ta ya." I cringed at how crass my voice was, but I had to do something to make it up to him for all those years ago, "I-I don't undastand what pushed ya ta do this, but I wanna make sure ya don't feel the need to do it again." He still wasn't looking at me, but I could see his shoulders begin to shake.

"Look Rabbit. I wanted your help 50 years ago. Now I want you to leave me the _fuck _alone." whipping around he lunged at me, arms reaching for my throat. We struggled around, his fingers tightening and cutting off my air. I could see the edges of my vision turning black and my head was beginning to swim. I have to admit, the boy had some strength, and it took a bit of effort to pry the small spirit off my neck. He crashed back on the bed with a groan as I take a deep breath. The air hurt as it rushed back into my lungs, and my vision was just beginning to return.

Glancing over at my bed, which had been occupied by the unconscious teen for two weeks, I saw him curled in on himself, quite like he was when I found him, surrounded in blood, barely breathing. Sighing, I turned around and walked out.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

All he wanted to do was help, but I was afraid. I was afraid that he would betray me again. I listened to him slam the door and I tried making myself as small as possible. More tears trickled down from my frosty blue eyes and I ripped the bandages that bunny had so carefully placed and scrubbed my cheeks with my sleeve. I refuse to cry anymore because of this. I reached inside of myself and felt the magic swirling about. It was cool and comforting, the only thing I had for the past 300 years. Calling upon my friend, I tried to create something sharp, anything sharp, to cut through the bandages and the self-loathing that was eating me alive, but the warmth of the Warren was preventing anything solid from forming. Tears of frustration began to fall, and I grew angrier and angrier. I could feel my eyes grow wild and my smile turn feral. Laughing and crying, I tried again and again in vain to make something _–anything- _sharp, but nothing would form. Rushing over to the door, I quickly locked the latch and staggered over to the table. I reached over and grabbed the plate the buns had been on and shattered it onto the floor. In a flurry of addicted need, I snagged a large shard of the plate and ripped into my arm, not bothering to remove the wrappings along the way.

This was all my fault. I shouldn't have stayed this long. I should've flown away as soon as I had opened my eyes. Flailing around, I noticed my staff was nowhere to be seen. Throwing the furniture around, I heard a pounding at the door.

"Jack? JACK! Open this door mate! Please! Don't do anything rash. Please just let me help you! Open the-OPEN THE DAMN DOOR JACK!"

He was slamming his full body weight against the door; I could tell by the way the entire door frame was buckling with each hit. I threw a chair against the door to make him go away, but I had just enough time to yank my sleeve over my arm before the door splintered and Bunny ran into the room, his momentum throwing him against the wall before he reached me.

"Oh my god, oh my god mate what did ya do?" He fluttered around me like a worried bird, and in my blood-loss haze, he was amusing in his worrying.

"Heehee, Bunnymund! You're so funny when you get all flustered and stuff. You're like a mother hen, bothering me like this." A lazy grin ripped at my cheeks and my head flopped to the side, causing my bangs to hide my eyes, which may or may not have been developing a crazy shine.

Bunny cautiously approached my, as if I were some kind of wild animal, but that was silly. I would never hurt bunny! Another dizzy giggle flitted around the two of us and my head lolled to the other side. By the time Bunny had reached me, my vision was covered in a grey veil. I lifted a heavy hand to my head to get rid of whatever was on my face that was making my sight all weird, but for some reason I couldn't fond anything.

"H-hey Bunny! What on my face?" I ask, my voice soft yet delirious.

"What mate? There ain't anything on ya face." I made a confused face.

"But my eyes aren't working so there must be something covering them." I tried explaining, but I don't think he understood what I meant because all I felt were his arms wrapping around me and warm rain falling on my face before I was finally able to fall asleep.

* * *

** I hope this was okay. I got stuck sometime in the middle and ended up staring at the screen for a few minutes. So far everyone whose read my story has been amazing, and I wanted to thank you not only for reviewing, but just for listening, even if it was in the form of a story.**

** For a while now I've been dealing with self-esteem problems, and the other night someone who I was debating talking to – debating about telling him everything – made some comments. He said he couldn't say it because I would "take it seriously and go sulk in a corner." And apparently he told the person I may be developing a crush on that I was "made of pure evil". I've never felt more betrayed, and I took my feelings out in this chapter. **

**Thanks for everything ****mina vänner!**

***~*~*~*~Starlight~*~*~*~*~**


End file.
